Hilda Berg
Hilda Berg '''is one of the bosses of Cuphead, and is a human-zeppelin hybrid. She appears in the episode "Threatenin' Zeppelin" and appears in Inkwell Isle I. Appearance * '''Phase 1. '''In Phase 1, Hilda's "normal" phase, she is a large red zeppelin with a human face. She has a red skirt and moves herself by cycling. She also wears golden bracelets and has a wind vane on her head. * '''Phase 2. '''In Phase 2, Hilda becomes the bull of Taurus, and she has a white, cloudlike body, a nose ring, large glowing horns, and has pink stars in her eyes. * '''Phase 4. '''In Phase 4, Hilda can become one of two things: she can becomes the Gemini twins, or the cupid of Sagittarius. If she becomes the Gemini twins, she becomes two twins with poofy white hair and a golden moon dangling out of the top of it. They have cloudlike chokers and mermaid-like cloud tails. They hold a golden orb between them. The Sagittarius form, meanwhile, wears no clothes. It holds a large golden bow and has poofy, cloudlike white hair, and in the place of its legs it has a white cloud and a golden tail. * '''Phase 6. '''In Phase 6, Hilda will turn into a giant red mechanical moon. In Battle '''Phase 1 In Phase 1, Hilda will attack you by cackling, accompanied by the word "HA" in big, bold letters. She will also send green and purple drones that shoot out bullets at you. To defeat her in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. When you do, she will inflate herself and propel herself backwards as the Taurus constellation appears on the screen. Phase 2 In Phase 2, Hilda will transform into the bull of Taurus and move up and down the screen. Frequently, she will spring forward, effectively hurting anything in her way. To defeat her in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. When you do, she will pop and return to normal. Phase 3 In Phase 3, Hilda basically just returns to her "normal" phase. However, she does have a new attack. She will send a tornado you have to dodge at you. Phase 4 In Phase 4, Hilda will transform into either the Gemini twins or Sagittarius. If she turns into the twins, then they will begin to sing and spawn a glowing orb that will shoot out glowing projectiles. They spin around the orb in a circle, and you must avoid them. To defeat her in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. Sagittarius, on the other hand, will shoot out golden arrows and blue stars. To defeat her in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. Phase 5 In Phase 5, Hilda is basically the same as herself in Phase 3. Phase 6 In Phase 6, Hilda will transform into a giant mechanical moon. She will send glowing stars after you, as well as UFOs that shoot down damaging tractor beams. To defeat her in this phase, simply hold down the shoot button. After doing this for a while, you should achieve a knockout.